Weiss Tries To Be Sexy
by Lesprit-de-escalier
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Beacon University, and Weiss attempts to woo Blake with her awesome idea. VDay oneshot!


Blake Belladonna had just finished a weekend class at Beacon University, and was dead tired. She'd been up all night writing two different essays for this one class, and she'd just barely made it on time to turn it in. Finally, the dreaded Saturday class was finished, and she was released to go back to her dorm room, where she planned on sleeping the rest of the evening, recuperating her lost strength.

Walking along the campus proved difficult, hordes of people carrying large red balloons, teddy bears, boxes of chocolates and the like covered the grounds. Blake dodged the oncoming traffic of couples that insisted on hanging their arms around each other while they walk, groups of girls giggling about whom they just got gifts from, and guys joking about how much they spent on their boyfriend or girlfriend.

It wasn't that Blake wasn't aware of what day it was. In fact, she'd been so aware of this approaching day ever since Yang starting baking cookies, three days ago. Apparently she'd made the point to give everyone she knew something for the momentous(?) holiday, and that was very sweet of her. Even if she did use up all of their dorm's groceries doing so.

Finally, Blake made it back to her room, and sure enough, Yang was nowhere to be found. Most likely, she'd taken Ruby and bolted across campus to give cookies to Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha first, and Blake was sure she'll be back at this side of campus before nightfall for Neptune, Sun, Velvet and everyone else.

But that was beyond Blake's current mindset. She was tired, and she _would_ sleep.

Tossing her book bag onto the floor next to her bed, she stopped herself from flopping onto the mattress when a small piece of paper caught her eye. Puzzled, but also almost sure of what it was, she carefully took the note and read it over a few times.

"That little…"

Sighing, though with a big grin on her face, she made way for Ruby's dorm. And consequently, Weiss'.

Down the hall and to the left, she would be at her door. On the floor, she could see red rose petals, acting like a placemat for the door. As she pushed the door open, Blake tried not to think about Ruby, who inexplicably reminded her of red roses.

It seemed there was a nice little trail of rose petals leading to, Blake could only freaking guess, the bedroom.

A few steps here and there, more roses. A few _more _steps, and…

Blake cracked the door to the room open, and could not help but burst out laughing at the sight before her.

Weiss was covered in her white satin sheets, starting from her chest, down to about the middle of her thigh. She had let her hair down, and it splayed out over the sheets in a lovely manner. It was also very clear that she didn't have any clothes on. With her on the bed were more of those darned little rose petals she'd gone through the trouble of laying out… To any ordinary person, the sensual display would be a heaven sent gift. And it certainly was! But this was Weiss Schnee we were talking about.

Her apparent attempt at being sexy was effectively thwarted by her girlfriend's laughter at the scene, and this did _not_ please her one bit.

"_WHY_ ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

"I'm—hahahaha! Oh god, I'm so sorry, you're so cute! Ah-hahaha!" Blake eventually calmed herself and wiped the tears that formed during her fit, "Oh, I'm, I'm sorry Weiss, I love it. I love you," she walked over to the bed and crawled on top of her girlfriend, whose blush could not be any more obvious, "This is just.. so funny."

Looking up at Blake from being pinned onto the bed, Weiss couldn't protest much, but she had managed to turn her head away and furrow her brow, "I'm _so _glad that I amuse you. I didn't think laughter would have been the first thing to come to your mind, Belladonna."

"I'm sorry again, you look incredible. I never thought you'd do anything like this for me, that's all," Blake pressed a chaste kiss to Weiss' forehead, who brought her arms up to wrap around Blake's neck.

"Hmph! I won't even bother next time. But I hope your class went well. Though I almost got tired of waiting for you," Weiss trailed a few small kisses from Blake's cheek to her clavicle.

A flush of red enveloped Blake's face as she struggled to remember what she was trying to say before.

"It was fine, but I really did miss you…" As Blake lowered herself to nip Weiss' skin lightly, the Schnee girl could only embrace Blake tighter as she—

The door to the room slammed open, "WEISS, ARE YOU IN HERE—OH GOD I'M SO SORRY, WEISS YOU'RE.. YOU'RE NAKED?! Okay, okay I get it, sorry, be safe, text me later!" And another slam, it had closed just as quickly. With that, both girls knew that Ruby Rose had come and gone.

Blake was once again thrown into a laughing fit, and Weiss silently vowed _never_ to try and be sexy again.

* * *

a/n: I wrote this in like 10 minutes out of desperation of wanting to upload something for today. I wanted to update Check the Personals, but alas...

Enjoy!


End file.
